All That's Bright and Beautiful
by Lietus Zephyranthes
Summary: "Write a paragraph answering this question: How's your experience with Love?" That was Arthur Kirkland's first assignment at this high school after he had moved to the US, which interestingly, turned out to determine a partnering project for his high school career. Would he be able to find the answers? Would they?... Modern AU. USUK. Will be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

I can't love.

And believe me when I tell you that. When I was 8 years old, a girl tried kissing me. It wasn't anything really sudden, now looking back. We were best mates for a while, and we always ate together at lunch, hung out with each other at recess, and had really good time together. One day, when she kissed me goodbye on the cheek for the first time, it felt weird. And when she tried kissing me on the lips after lunch sometimes later, I felt… disgusted. I really hated the feeling, but not her, don't get me wrong here. She probably didn't do anything wrong, it was just me. And I realized that I was the weird one.

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I know it was weird how I didn't tell you my name at first. It was just awkward to say "Hey I'm Arthur and I felt gross when someone kissed me." Also, I believe that telling your name at first was not a convention way to make connection with someone else. Sure it was convenient so they can call you. But if you knew nothing about the person, you'll just forget about it in seconds. Or that's just me. I usually can't remember people's name at first. It would be so much better if someone have time to know more about a person first, then ask for their name, since now they have something to tell about the person, to differ them from just anyone out there. Now that they are precious enough of a friend for one to want to call their name, talk to them, actually getting to know them more.

But the world doesn't work that way. I feel uncomfortable when I forget people's name and have to try to somehow get their name again. But even more awkward talking to someone when you forgot their name. I'm full of contradiction, I know. And that just lead to another fault in me. I don't have friends. Not anymore anyway. Remember when I told you about the girl who kissed me? Now you know because… that was my only friend. And I'm a straightforward person who would tell the truth when she ask "How was it?" She was my friend, but she didn't feel that way toward me. She thought we were dating. Most girls back then thought I was cute, which I certainly don't feel that way toward myself or want others to feel about me. That was primary school.

Then secondary school came. The girls rarely approached me to be friends. The boys at my school never befriend me for anything good, usually so I can do their homework, or "befriend" me so they can beat me up for being a loser and not get in trouble, the usual "We are best pals, and I was just joking around." It wasn't just me who was in that situation, of course. There were others, like the Asian kid in my science class. But even he didn't want to be my friend. I guess it was because we lived far from each other, and he didn't want to be seen with me. That would just give others more excuse to beat us up. But that was secondary school. Simply shitty secondary school years, where kids were still kids who mostly try to be more inferior to others so they can hide their insecurity. Well, I didn't have to be the one to take the pain and insults, so why me? I spent those 5 years mostly hiding away from people, coming to school at exact time the bell ring, or in the library every early morning and afternoon, toilets in empty building when the library wasn't open, eat in classrooms or not eat and go straight to the library.

But I'm past that as well. Now that secondary school was no longer, there came "high school". And hopefully I'm left alone. I moved from London, to some random town call City Heights in San Diego, California. I know it's a long way. My family couldn't stand seeing me, the black sheep, anymore, so they probably sent me here to my Uncle Roger and Aunt Mitchell. They are… exceptionally nice, not a complaint about anything concerning me. I don't know how to feel about it when people are so nice to me. I don't want to think all sorts of things like they are constantly watching me, making frequent calls to my parents, and telling them everything shady thing that I did. It was just me again, who would overthink in such negative way, I know. They were just really nice, unlike my family. I shouldn't get started on this, but one thing I can tell you about my family are that… they didn't care. They didn't care that I was making good grade at school. Or that I was bullied. Now I understand that: it's hard to keep eyes on "every little thing" when you have 5 children hanging about. I was the 4th in the family. _So special if I made good grade_. _Wow, how pitiful that I was bullied, could have stood up for myself_. _And if I couldn't, I always had my 3 brothers._Well, helpful lots they were, always off in their own little life. My third brother in college was a popular kid, always hanging out with friends, being the attention of every gathering. My second brother in the university hated me, since I was the ugly one with the eyebrows. Wow, like none of our family has these bushy stupid eyebrows. That's probably just some lame and unnecessary way to put "You are the least favorite in the family and get more attention than you deserves." For my eldest brother… he got married when I turned 5 and moved to Northern Ireland. Good luck for me, relying on my brothers.

My dad was never home. He was always out drinking after work and coming home past midnight. Some days when he's home, he's in his room, doing whatever _fatherly thing_ in there alone in front of the TV. My mom… maybe she cared a little. She didn't fix me when I was all beat up or hug me when I cried (which I didn't, who told you that I cried), but she listened sometimes. Just once, when I came home from school late at 6 or something without my bag, around the winter of my 7th school year. And told her she didn't have to buy me new things, since I'll probably find them soon (of course I lied, where would I find them when I just threw them in the garden's bushes, all shredded and cut up, dirty and stinky from the toilet of the school's athletic building). Just last year, she told me, coldly and a tad bit annoyed, that I could move to the states after I finish this school year, my 9th year, if I still wanted to, since my school's grade did me some good, like giving me the opportunity to study abroad. That's how I found out that she probably knew about the thing that was going on, how the first aid kit in the house went missing once in a while and I always knew exactly where to find it, why the bathroom light was on for hours some nights (mind you, nothing much going on, just me trying to patch myself up or wash my dirtied garments in secret, whatever that might mean). But she never did anything else did she. Eventually I gave up trying to understand how my family worked.

Wow, way to go Arthur, getting away from that place. Now I'm 15 years old. And today is my first day at this American "high school" called M. Academy. Did I tell you my aunts and uncle was nice? They still are, somehow. It's almost unbelievable how the people around them are pretty nice too, like the neighbors. They didn't avoid my eyes whenever they see me. I did though, out of old habit. It's what Britons do, avoiding others eyes. Instead, they wave at me or give me a smile. It always makes me feel a bit queasy inside whenever people do that to me in my home town, smirking at me. But so many people do it here; I doubt they meant any harm, unless they are all psycho murders with axes ready to kill me, which is even less likely. I'm coming to believe that this town, City Heights, was the real world, like one in the books I've always read about. Not the one of unicorns and magic, though it's my favorite one and I read that every night too (I did not just say that). But the one about the new world. They did call America that once didn't they. I certainly hope this is the real world, that I've been living in a book all my life, and finally woke up one day, just to step out of that gray world, into this "new world".

Looking back… I can't believe how fast that got off topic. One can't help but talk rubbish, introduce oneself after their name. Again, I can't love. Simply as that. But sit in front of me, my first assignment, in literature class, first hour, is this "bell work", what they called it, an assignment to keep you busy after you walked in the class, when the teacher is still outside of class talking to other teacher in the hallway.

"Write a paragraph answering this question: How's your experience with Love?"

What the blood hell of an assignment is that? Am I supposed to make up lies here, since I have absolutely no fucking clue what love is, except for that grossed out feeling when a girl kissed me?

I decided to cease thinking about my whole entire existence, sitting in this chair, in a class I had no problem finding since I left home early at 7:45 to investigate where every one of my classrooms were, even when class doesn't start until 8:30, in the literature building, in this school. Just stop. Then I looked up at the teacher, already at his desk even before the bell ring, whoever is this stupid to give such an assignment. Blonde hair in a small ponytail. Blue eyes meeting my eyes (I swear, now looking back, every teacher does this crap. How do they know they are being looked at?) What the hell was that? And now he's giving me the smug face. Maybe just a "smile" then, since this is America. I avoided the teacher's eyes to look around at the class. It seemed that I was the only one not writing, or pretending to look like I'm giving some thoughtful seconds to this assignment. Oh, except for that one kid in the very front with a blond lock of hair sticking up, bouncing, as he looked back. He was doing the very same thing I was doing, looking around, though I quickly averted my eyes again. But I knew he was different from me the moment he had his hand up high.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked loudly.

"Shush. After everyone's done." The teacher winked and gave him a smile, and the boy shut up.

So everything was quiet again. A few minutes until the "bell work" needed to be turned in. I didn't lie. I already told you I was a straightforward person. Instead, I wrote a paragraph about how much I love books. Close enough. And I don't need people's love. All I need was books. They make me happy, and that's all I needed.

"Alright! Everyone's paper in this top basket." The teacher stood up from his chair and pointed to the black metal rack folder thing with his plastic hand pointer as the bell rang. America has so many weird things, mind you. Then the teacher hopped onto the podium's seat and settled down, looking at the students situating back into their seats after walking up to his desk and putting paper into the folder.

"My name is Mr. Bonnefoy~ I will be your English teacher as of this freshman year. I also teach French, the foreign language, not the culture one, if anyone here is in it as well. A pleasure to meet everyone." He said in a heavy French accent. Still, who allow a Frenchman to teach English in ever? Hopefully the teacher's better than what I've learn about the Frenchies all my life? Thought I _politely_ doubt it?

"As far as self-introduction goes… I moved to the U.S. 5 years ago. I'm the school's home economic supervisor, if some of you girls are planning to join that club, you can just sign up with me or the front office!" the man winked at the girl who were giggling in the corner, then gave some thought to whatever thing he was forgetting. "I'm currently single, but I don't see why I should tell you that… Ah. Someone had a question. Was it you?" He looked peculiarly at the boy who had his hand up earlier.

"It's Alfred!" the boy said cheerfully.

"Hi, Alfred!" the teacher waved at him with a friendly smile, then looked down at the paper on his podium, most likely the class roster. "So Alfred… Jones? What was your question?"

"I think the bell work is weird. What if we don't have any particular experience with love at all?"

"I find that to be surprising of a question, looking at you, Mr. Jones." The man's eye widened a bit out of good mood. "Now, why don't we proceed to introduce ourselves first, to make it more exciting, before we continue to talk about this interesting question Mr. Jones has? What do we think, since we don't have much to do for the first day anyway?"

I looked around. No one seemed to like the idea. There was about 20 students in class, and since there wasn't any seating chart for the first day, everyone seemed to form their own little group already, except for me and a few other kids.

"Okay, here we go! Start from Mr. Jones, if you please?" he clearly didn't get it, or as every teacher does it, they ignore the little details and go with the plan.

"I'm Alfred Jones?" he said again, more awkwardly this time. "I moved here this year from Brooklyn, New York."

"Thank you, Alfred. By any chance, do you play sport or have any particular club in mind?" the teacher seemed to hint.

And Alfred's eyes fluttered wide open at the mention, it seemed. I just sat back and stared at those sparkling eyes. How cute, I yawned.

"Yes. I'm in the football team! I don't know about clubs yet though."

Oh. Hopefully he's not a piece of garbage like the athletic kids I've seen all my life.

"That's great. Our school is strong for its football team. And it's only the first day; you'll have time to figure out what you want to join." He smiled fondly at the boy. "Okay next!"

The Americans like speaking fast. It's hard to get into the habit of listening to this strange accent, though it was still English. I should be used to it soon, though it's going to bother me a bit how they require us to leaving out the 'u' and changing the 's' into 'z' when writing. I was so offended when I found out without doing that, I was basically misspelling words. Other than that, I really don't mind the accent, unlike how stereotypes about Britons go. Even if I did mind, what could I do? Tell the president to change it?

"My name's Kiku Honda. I'm from Japan. It's nice to meet everyone." The black haired student behind Alfred spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Kiku…"

And then I slowly zoned out from the boring thing. School introduction is never that exciting for me. Of course I know inside me, there's that... burning wish that somewhere, there'd be that person who'd pop out of nowhere and care about my existence a bit to actually want to learn about me, maybe start a great friendship like I'd always picture… But we can all dream. It's too good to be true.

After the aloof Japanese kid, there came two Italy brothers. Then a few American who have lived here all their life. And after that, more Asian kids. Korean, Thai, Burmese? California, no doubt. I'm mildly entertained by their stories by now, if the Frenchman stop talking it'd be just right, his accent annoys me, even in a class with everyone speaking in different dialects. Guess it's rather cool to have so much diversity in just one classroom. The other half of the class was full of Spanish or Caribbean descendant kids. America surely is a strange place.

Suddenly the class got really quiet. I turned around again to see what was happening. Meeting my eyes… was most of the classroom, including the teacher… well especially the teacher, I guess. A little flustered, I cleared my throat.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm from England. Nice to meet everyone."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. Anything else you would want to tell us? Any hobbies?" the teacher "cooed" in that overly sugary voice of his.

"… I like reading." I muttered, and then to spare more questioning, added, "Fantasy novels, fairy tales, fictions in general."

"Fantastic! I'd have you know that later this semester, our plan is to cover most of the famous tales and folklores around the world. We shall have a great time together!" he said with much excitement.

Well, that's good to hear. I looked through the American's school curriculum online (not that I was really excited, just preparing for things), and am pretty sure that I don't want anything to do with American modern literature anytime soon. Not that I wouldn't like it. I'd rather allow myself some times to get use to things first, learn some history, before having to do massive amount of research, or worse, have everything shoved down my throat at once. I'm not unfamiliar to English, so it shouldn't be hard. In fact, my plan before I move was to major in Literature and Journalism. Wonder if they even have majors in U.S. high school.

After me there were only a few kids left for introduction, two were Mexican, the other was Taiwanese, he strongly insisted, not Chinese. I wonder if they are all transfer students like me.

"So most of you are probably wondering why this class is so diverse." Mrs. Bonnefoy chimed happily.

Yeah yeah, I get the feeling that we will be singing _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please" _very soon.

"Our school is a unique private academy even among other private school. We built our own curriculum, as we have many students from abroad, invited from all over the world so we can share our experience together. And I truly believe that," he paused for a moment out of personal fondness and smiled, "we can bring out the most from our excellent students."

Well, that isn't necessarily a bad thing, I thought. I probably won't get to experience the infamous _American public school_, but something told me this is off to an okay start.

I think I'll be okay for a bit.

* * *

><p>Song of the Day: Fine on the Outside by Priscilla Ahn<p>

A/N: Sorry for smacking you in the face with Arthur's painful life despite naming this story All That's Bright and Beautiful... You will see it, okay? I promise you that much, and it will be good! *evil grin*

Wow, now looking back that might have been a crappy way to start a story. I do my best in my own style. Hope you don't mind :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

You know what sounds cool? Living in an urban city, losing yourself to the constant moving people around you, the nonstop noises, the always flickering lights from a summer balcony, the night highways and skyscrapers.

I thought so too, even when I hardly remember how my life was in Brooklyn, NY from a long time ago. We move around too much for life to actually happen. If not for Dad's friends, our relatives, and the short visits with my mom, I would say I mostly live in slightly big sheds here and there around the U.S.

But that was until I moved to this place. I don't know why but just then, I thought maybe I'd settle down. I don't mean somewhere grand like Florida with their humongous orange pride. I mean City Heights, just a small city most people probably haven't heard of. Where the sun doesn't burn in summer, the cold not to freezing in winter, the tornadoes doesn't sweep by every year, or is there hurricane eager to blow everything away. Okay, I admit there's just a little earthquake here than there… maybe once and twice a year... but of course that doesn't stop this place from being awesome over all! The oceans just a few minutes away, the colorful violet flowers in the local park, the trees around the apartment building I'm living in, even the cicadas I usually find annoying are sorta cool. In San Diego, everything is just right.

Due to my dad's job, an archaeologist, freelance writer, and a self-made photographer, I got the opportunity to move places among the states. Florida, North Dakota, Nevada, Oklahoma, Montana… almost all of them, save for a few like Alaska or Indiana. We literally have little houses everywhere for the convenience of traveling; if not, apartments or B&B will do. I've also traveled out of the states to Cairo, Egypt and other places in Africa that I can't name all without boring everyone half dead. I love my dad and his pictures. I love how I got to experience the constantly fast-paced life next to him.

But for once, I thought of settling down. Right here, in City Heights. I tried convincing Dad to let me stay. And he, after long pauses of… staring into my eyes through his thick glasses and thoughtful hums while scratching his head, agreed with a shrug and a big smile. He agreed, of course with conditions, but of course I could care less what those were. I was staying. For the first time since I was 7, I was finally settling down for hopefully one whole year. On my own this time. In a small apartment room one floor above Mr. Roger's house (He's the owner, my dad's friend. I'm not even surprised). Dad told me to be independent and strong, and that, I think I would do just fine.

I believe in him, and I believe in me. I believe in everything that's bright and beautiful, like those starry nights on dusty excavation sites scarce of people in sight, or morning daybreaks on the foamy beach playing with small crabs, waiting for my dad to be done with his "waiting for the right moment".

I still do, I convince myself, looking into this British boy's eyes, sweat sliding down my back out of nervousness.

Those green emeralds eyes, with long lashes, and bushy brows… though the way he looked at me reminded me of some kid I've met a long time ago in Cairo streets. The kid who stole my first ever camera while I had my eyes off it for once… and ran off… a bunch of other kids after him. He only looked back once, and I remembered. All I felt was a fierce glare, full of doubt and envy, slight confusion from the fact that I was just standing still as he made his escape, and maybe even a bit of resentment from those pit black eyes. I didn't understand why at the time; I was barely 7 years old. But now looking back, it had to be it. I was a rich tourist kid with his new shiny toy, and he was a dirty, probably one of the many orphans I've always heard about. And the camera would have fed some money from a spawn shop.

"Hey! Um...Whatcha name again?"

"…Arthur."

Same look he's giving me, maybe a bit less fierce than the random kid. I'm still confused by it though.

"Arthur, nice! You are from Great Britain, right?" I laughed off the nervousness I was feeling at the time and simply patted lightly his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine!"

"… Yeah."

* * *

><p>[A few hours ago]<p>

This was the first class hour of the first school day of high school. Feeling the first, we started up talking about class rules and how things work around this school for the first 30 minutes of class. Mostly, we just discuss the safety rules, since M. Academy's student has lots of freedom compare to other schools. We are allowed to leave campus, have outside food or drink, more leaves and absences, cellphone and other devices usage, blah blah blah. But there's catch to everything that cool. And it's pretty terrifying, I think.

From talking with one of Mr. Roger's kid who happen to go to this school, I've heard that M. Academy was able to keep the student in line even with all the potential trouble for some mysterious reason. Most of the students were admitted by invitation, but the school still maintains a large number of student populations among other schools. As result, there are a lot of clubs and activities on campus. It is rumored that there are secret committees among the school's clubs and they would manage to show up on the list of clubs and activities every year even though there's no way to contact them or sign-up. Even Mr. Bonnefoy denied their existence when asked by one of the student who had siblings at the school and then he tried to change the topic.

"Ah, how should I break this exciting new for everyone? I can't believe..."

Mrs. Bonnefoy was leaning onto the wooden podium, his face brimming with bliss mumbling things while everyone else talk and get to know each other. The man is trying for some serious suspense right here, I think, leading things up like this. Since I haven't been in actual school for much of my life, I'm kinda excited. Can't wait to find out what sort of cool things this school have, since I've been taking online classes for about 6 years now. Honestly, I didn't like that very much, though they make things easier for traveling and cut down my time in class so I can do other things, like playing baseball with the kids in the neighborhood. I guess I just wanted to experience the face-to-face lectures too, and make friends. Be in school. Be like other kids. Mostly making friends though. I have many friends all over the country, of course. But I didn't know them personally. It's probably because they knew I was going to move away soon anyway, that they didn't last as long, even if they were really nice to me. That didn't discourage me from wanting to make friends at all. Maybe if I have lots of friends everywhere, I'll see them again someday and we can go out for coffee or play football together. That would be awesome!

Mr. Bonnefoy was finally done with his fussing over whatever "lovely" thing he must tell us, and is now beginning to actually say coherent things. He's such a funny dude.

"Some of you came to this school knowing what M. Academy is famous for. But I will just say it so everyone is informed. Our school traditionally holds a quadrennial partnering project. That means a 4 years long project that will span over your entire high school career here with us. Basically you will be making a book together with a partner each year!" He announced, his face brimming with happiness.

"As required by the state, everyone must take English/Literature classes in their high school years, just like the Sciences and Maths. It's boring, but it's one of those rules even a school like M. Academy need to abide by. Therefore, to make things more exciting, we come up with project with different themes every year. You use the theme, together with partner, to put together a beautiful work of passion- I mean a book, ahem, yes. Each class will have their own designated theme chosen at the beginning of their year. There's no limit to what you do with it, as long as it goes with the theme. You can make it a journal, photo album, both, formal or not, whatever strikes your mood. The book will be a big fraction of your final grade in English/Literature class each year, and grading procedure will be basically the same even with the changing theme. We will hold an assembly in the main hall where specific requirements, FAQ, and details of the projects will be mentioned, as well as the contest prizes available, and that's on this Friday. Another thing, before anyone ask, yes, the principal had informed everyone in the recent staff's meeting that our school board had decided on the theme for this year. Now, who can guess what it is?" he looked around expectantly.

"Bet no one see it coming! It was our bell work this morning! Yes, the theme is Love. Yes! Love!" With excitement brimming in his eyes, he leaned forward and said it before anyone could actually think.

Chatters filled the room as the French teacher stood up and walked back to his desk to get some flyers to pass out to the class while the Asian girls giggled and talked excitedly, the Chinese boy gasping in shock (or horror, or both), and one of the Italian boy jeering, making gagging noises.

Well, now there's the problem with finding a partner. I turned around to see the Japanese boy from behind. He happened to be looking back like me, at the group of Asians about 3 desks away.

"Do we get to pick our partner?" a guy's voice was heard from the back. It was... Taiwanese dude, his name is Long I think.

"Not the first time. But no worries, you won't have to be stuck with your partner, though it is preferred." Mr. Bonnefoy winked. "Everyone will have the opportunity to change partner multiple times throughout the year. But! This is also where I should answer Mr. Jones's question from beginning of class! Right, Alfred?"

I…. don't know how this come into topic but… okay?

"Usually I never give bell work at all! But I had everyone did today's bell work for the purpose of picking your first partner!" he smiled.

"I will personally go through them now, submit it by lunch, and the list will be posted online this afternoon, so remember to check that. Well then, it's still 30 minutes until class is officially over. But as your future favorite teacher, literally; I'm your homeroom teacher," He said, matter-of-factly, "you are all free to go. Or stay, if you have nothing else to do. You are welcome!" He waved his hand, dismissing the class.

I walked out of the door feeling unsure. The project sound like fun, but I wonder who would be my partner. Please at least be a girl. But at the same time, please don't. Girls are usually hard to talk to, and hard to work with, too. Seriously. Okay, they need to be someone I can get along with. Yep, that's the most important thing.

Time to get something to snack on and get ready for next class, then!

I got my phone out and logged in to the school's website for my schedule as I wait in the line to use the vending machine at the corner of the hallway. With a coke and chips in my hand, I sat down at one of the many chairs on the two side of the hall. I'm not that familiar with the Blackboard system that the school uses for student to access study material online. But it's still only the first week of school. I'll have plenty of time to get used to things.

My schedule is simple enough with only 5 classes, though I had had a hard time deciding what to take. There were so many more courses than online school, all available for every grade levels, and most aren't even mandatory, like the Stock Market and Investments, Eastern European Culture, or Speech and Leadership class. I usually just take the required courses to fill my schedule in middle school, mostly the math and science ones. I just adore math and science, because they are simple to understand, and I can get them done much faster than the essays and papers in history or literature.

But seriously, I can't wait until 4th hour for football! I have not ever been on a real football team, though I had once or twice sneaked in the football practices that my friend, Nick, from Tennessee invited me to. Ouch, I miss those great guys. Though that was so long ago… Wonder if he's still playing now. We lost contact after a year or so; maybe I should text him later tonight.

Wait. Why is there a 6th class? It was clearly 5 whenever I was signing up for classes… I looked over the schedule again. 1st period English/Comp with François Bonnefoy (wow, who could have guess! His first name is Francis. Wow.), 2nd is Geometry with Matthew Williams (sound like an old man's name), 3rd period Art 1 (there's not a first/last name, it literally said Michelle? okay then), then Lunch! 4th is of course FOOTBALL, 5th's Science Lab with… Von Dick (ahem correction Van Dijk… I think. Blame my glasses haha), and 6th is…. "Undecided(?)", with Monica Bonnefoy.

Huh.

Let me call Mr. Bonnefoy. I clicked onto his name from my schedule and his contact info popped up. There we go. It said in the school's guide that your homeroom teacher has the answer for every question.

"Hello Alfred! What do you want from moi?" His voice came after only 2 short beeps.

"Uh… wait, how did you know it was me?" I asked, totally weird out by how casual he sounded.

"Your registration information, I finished adding everyone to my contact list. Now what, mon ami?"

"Oh, yeah. My schedule. I thought we only have 5 class hours."

"You are right, we only have 5 class hours. The 6th is for your clubs and activities. You filled out a clubs/activities preference paper."

"Oh right!" Duh, it even said so in the "(?)" pop up if you click on the question mark. Now that we got that out of the way... "By the way, do you happen to know someone named Monica? I mean Monica Bonnefoy. I have her for my club/activities hour."

"Oh Monica! My sweet cousin! I didn't know she took up Club and Activities this year. She usually teaches Stock Market and Investment, I wonder what happened. But yes, Alfred. She's my dear cousin. I did say in class that I was single." he laughed. I can even hear his wink.

"I was just wondering. Thank you sir," I almost laugh at the mention. Pretty sure that's not what every teacher would tell you. Ya know, whether they are single or not.

Right then, the bell rang, ending first class period. I hurried to finish my chips and get to geometry.

* * *

><p>[5th period: Physical Science and Lab]<p>

Just got back from Football. I feel like going home. Now. But it's only 2:20 in the afternoon. One more class to go and then I'll drop by the club room. Hopefully it will just be a meet and greet, because I'll be gone from here like there's no tomorrow by then. It has not been a bad day. Not at all. Just… I'm a little bit overwhelmed.

Geometry was cool. Mr. Williams was the nicest dude ever. Quite the quiet one, but he look like he enjoy teaching, although I did feel bad because no one noticed he was in the room until 20 minutes past by and everyone stopped talking to start looking for him. On a positive note for me, I made 2 new friends, Toris from Lithuania, and Raivis from Latvia. This is feeling more and more like an international school where there's at least one person from each country in the world. Who is running M. Academy? No one should have this much power!

Third period went by faster. A really pretty lady in a blue dress and red ribbons on her two pigtails showed up. She apologized for being late because she had some errands to do, then went into introducing herself, as Michelle, insisting that we should be on first name basis. Then we just went over class setup, like how most of class time would be outside independent drawing, and that the art room is always open, so we can use any supply in the classroom as we need.

Lunch was great, the food is good. But that's where the overwhelmed feeling begin. So. Many. People.

Like fuck. Wow. What even. And so diverse. I didn't know I was getting myself into this when my dad casually said that there's just this nearby high school from Mr. Roger's place. People are flocking around in groups, especially the Asian kids. They must be like half of the school's, or at least in this lunch period, since I know the school even split students' lunch schedule into 3 different timelines. And they all sit together and talk in their different languages, like they already know each other from ages ago.

How I kinda wish to be friend with them. Raivis and Toris told me they both had 1st lunch, while I have 3rd, so here would be my chance to make some new friends. I ended up spotting my Geometry teacher from the corner of the room, Mr. Williams… and instead of going to sit with someone my age that I didn't really know, I just had to come to his table. Can't blame me, he was alone like me. We had a good time. He's a new teacher, and we have things in common. Almost feel like too many things in common until Dad called me to ask how things were going and that I should say hi to my cousin Matthew. I was like "Yeah, like I have a cousin named Matthew". Matthew William, he said. Also mentioned that we used to play together as kids. And I, as a horrible person, myself, forgot all about him until now. I almost flipped out, and turned around to ask a certain Williams if he was my cousin (how awkward it would be if he wasn't, right?). But he was. And said that he thought he did mentioned it, though he probably forgot. It was freaking wild. We were (of course) on first name bases by then.

Football hit me hard. Though I knew it was coming, there's a lot more to just signing up for the class and being on the team. I felt quite a bit of tension there. Lots of students came and signed up for try-out. This is where I found out why Football didn't have much information on Blackboard, except for a link to the school's football site. You are not in the class unless you make the team. And you won't make the team unless you do really well at the tryout. Feel like shit's going down and things are getting serious. Much more than the image I had of it from when I was still with Nick and his gang back then. But that was middle school, so it would make sense for high school football to be more competitive.

I got out of 4th hour feeling very pumped, although the restlessness didn't leave me. Sitting 10 minutes into 5th hour now, I still can't help but think about the many papers we went over that's sitting neatly in my bag now.

Until a very spiky and eye catching hairstyle got into my vision. A man in white lab coat and a long scarf (?) walked in and stood in the middle of the class until everyone noticed him (which is almost instantly). Then he spoke up.

"This is 5th hour, and since it's your first day of school, you all know the drill. Just chill. We starts tomorrow. I'm Mr. Van Dijk. I don't expect all of you to know Dutch; and since I'm also a soccer coach, just call me Coach D or Mr. D. I have high expectation of y'all. This class's grade depend heavily on tests and lab assignments. Just so we are clear, I don't ever let you make up lab days, so try to be here when it's scheduled. Your books should be online, anything else, I will provide in class. So, questions about anything, email me, don't call. You can now go tour around the science building, go see where the lab are. We are done for the day."

Then he walked right out.

That was… Okay? Unusual? He gets straight to the point and was done before we could say anything. Well, doesn't matter, it's science. And there was really nothing much to say. Anything else, the other teachers should have already covered. He seems to be in a hurry though.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. An important notification from the school's email. Oh right, there's the partner thing! Oooh I wonder who it is!

Wow, that's a long list. I thought we only have around 21 people in our class. Where did all these names come from?

Hm… Pretty sure no one named Ludwig Beilschmidt is in Mr. Bonnefoy's class. Or Ivan Braginski. Okay, this is starting to look like the whole class of freshmen instead of just our little Lit. class.

Alfred F. Jones. There we go. Ugh I hate Dad for insisting that we should keep the F in my name. He thinks it's cool. Now, I think it's cool too, but he's much more passionate about it, I'd rather say I hate it just to go against him. It's complicated, and really, sorta stupid.

Arthur Kirkland. That does sound like a boy's name through and through. Wait, it's really familiar too. He's that Brit kid from first period. Well, he looks kinda… dark… well in his black clothes, yes. Ugh, I can't find word to describe things. Or people. And he just happen to be one seat up, and to the left from my row in this class. I guess everyone else is busy on their phone looking at the list too. Then suddenly he turned around.

"Hey! Um...Whatcha name again?"

Oops, there I go. Me and my brain fart. Great first move, Alfred.

* * *

><p>AN: I gave up on making this school anything like normal high school. Well, I guess things start to get interesting from now on o v o)/

Also I'll be working on a bunch of other stories (...like a certain USUK fanfic I've neglected for more than 6 months, oops… I bet my readers hate my guts lol)

Edit: Can't forget the song of the day! Here ya go: Turnin' - Young Rising Sons

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

'_What the fuck. Literally. What. The. Fuck._

_Arthur you can do this shit. You can sit still, and take this like a man. Wait no you can't. What the fuck is this French dude even about? Love? Long ass project? Partner? Whaaat?'_

This has been… a dramatic reading of an internal conflict from your truly, a certain 15 years old boy on his first day of school. Literally what happened.

I- okay. Let me breathe in. Then breathe out. No. Fuck this school. I'm going home. Fuck you guys for being cool with this. Why isn't anybody freaking out? Are all Americans used to this? This shit is too scary- wait! There's someone raising their hand? Could you be… Taiwanese kid. Please tell me you don't get it. Please tell me the huge frenchy fry over there need to slow the fuck down and explain what's going on.

"Do we get to pick our partner?" he chimed.

_Kill me._

* * *

><p>So, first hour was dismissed. I proceeded to blur out every strand of memory I've collected from that class in order to stay calm after my internal explosion, which costed me some time recovering. Glad the class was dismissed soon enough for me to get a grip and not be late for 2nd hour. So much for the okay feeling from the beginning of class. Hopefully, things will work itself out without me fucking things up … somehow.<p>

Let's pack up and move out then. To the next destination, which is… the library.

Aww yes.

…

"Firstly, if you are not even in the class, you better grab your belonging and move out. I'm not here to watch a bunch of kids talk, play cards, or burst in some sick dance moves. I'm talking about you over there. Third year, Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt!" the Hungarian raised her voice, directing it straight at the significant member currently occupying the furthest table away, but still nowhere close to being hidden behind a revolving bookcase.

"Aww what's the big deal, teach?" A rather tall in status male stood up, scratching his head as he jeered at the woman. Apparently, he had been attempting some magic trick with cards to show off to his friends, and of course, failed miserably, resulting in cards flying everywhere.

The shouting librarian, Ms. Hedervary had been holding back from the moment they walked in, considering this is a school library, and every student should have access to it. But she finally blew a fuse after a card flew over and land flat on her head from where she was standing.

I have no words. This is not a library. This is a zoo. God is not real.

Finally, after getting the rowdy boys out of the library, Ms. H got back on her pace and resume talking to us, the small group of roughly 15 students.

"So, as I was saying, Independent Research is a rather new elective class for students who wish to better their research papers while still working on other class's assignments. Considering it's only available as an option for those who chose to have more than the 5 mandatory class hours, this class can be use for all of you hard-workers, for example, who are in the school's choir, orchestra, or sport, to work on your homework. Feel free to use the computers, books, whatever you need. Yes, I see a hand going up! What's your question, honey?"

"Do you mind explaining more on the 5 mandatory class hours thing? I mean, each class is approximately an hour, plus lunch is 30 minutes. So if choir and orchestra is an hour and a half, and sport is 2 hours, what does those who are not in any of those three do with the extra time?" a curious female student with short, blond hair asked. Don't know who it is. I'm a horrible person, and I'm not even going to admit that 1st hour's student introduction helped a lot. Just because I hate the French dude.

"That's a really good question, Lisa. These are covered in the assembly this Friday, in the auditorium, but no harm will come if you know it now, I guess. The students in sports will have 6 class hours in total. The students who are in choir and orchestra who have 5 and 30 class hours will have to incorporate that 30 minutes in, from a shorter class like Pop Quiz, Current Event, Fictional Writing… or lengthy class like Psychology, Calculus, Physic, etc. to end up with a total of 6 hours. If you only take 5 normal course, you have 5 class hours. And the result would be… that, the bunch that just left." she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, so they just have a free period?"

"Yep, exactly. But they won't be getting their credit hour doing nothing, see? Now, if you need anything, I'm always here from 7:30 in the morning to 7:00 at night. Oh, and that's except for the lunch periods. I know you are not familiar with how the schedule work yet, but that would mean roughly from 10-12 o' clock.

"Although, this class being and elective doesn't mean you don't need to do anything. Afterall, it is still one whole credit. Attendance is a big factor. Also you need to submit one research paper at the end of every month, except for August's as a freebie automatic one-hundred from adequate attendance. Sounds almost too good, right? Make sure you guys really work on the paper though. It is, after all, the determinant of your grade in here!" Ms. H breathed out, and leaned back to her chair. "Well, all of you can just talk quietly for now. Don't make a mess though. And don't use books for anything other than reading."

I sat there, pretending to look occupied with my phone. With nothing to do, I turned around, mostly watching Ms. H as she pulled a student file up on one of her two computer monitors.

"Why does he always do that at the beginning of every term, that brat…" she murmured under her breath as she fill in what I assumed to be a report or an email. Probably something to do with the rowdy group from before.

"Ms. Hedervary, may I have a question?" I said in a small voice so only the two of us could hear.

"Yes, Arthur. What is it?" She continue typing away as she turned to look at me.

"Is credit hour that important? I know we need them to graduate, but why is it even an option to have less or more credits? Is there a benefit for having 6 class hours after all?"

"Yes, Arthur. It's important. Most of our school's classes are flexible, and can be finished early. If you get credits out of the way, and finish classes early? Longer breaks. Our school are already having more breaks than other school, but imagine 1 month of fall break, and lots of bus trips! It doesn't sound like a lot right now, but you'll see whenever we get there. There's also skipping grade." she winked at the last statement.

I was silent for a bit, thinking about her words.

"The students who are only taking the five mandatory hours will have to worry about things like finishing up the year with enough credit, or in worst case scenario, summer classes. That's why we try to get most freshmen to sign up for more class hours. Well, _he_ won't have to worry though…" she said quietly, her tone sort of changed a bit.

"What ma'am?"

"Nothing. Just Gilbert. You know the guy from before? He's a research student. A _graduating_ junior. Already on his way to getting too many credits on hand thanks to that brain. But he really need to improve on his personality." she shrugged.

"What's a research student?" That sounds like something relating to university?

"Our school is sort of a research school. There's an AI program, basically and accelerate program where you can finish classes as fast as half the normal time. Those are insanely hard, because you have to work with the professors researching, and are rarely attempted, since we are already an honor private school. But there are always geniuses out there, you know."

Oh. So this is now an honor school. So far, I've heard high school, private high school, honor private high school. What is next? Ivy League Academy?

"Wait, aren't you a transfer student, Arthur?" Ms. H's attention is suddenly shifted toward me.

"Yes?" I said, my eyes wandering over to the screen as the monitor is now showing my profile.

"You probably have an authorization to stay in the U.S. as long as you are enrolled, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Really try, okay? I'm sure you will do fine, kiddo. You look like you'd care about your grade compare to the many kids I've seen here." She smiled at me. "Oh look at the time!"

Then she quickly grab her purse and jacket.

"You guys can leave anytime, okay? I need to to go. Lunch duty!" she said, almost singsong.

…

"This school is so great compare to my middle school. But it stresses me out!" a few freshmen were still talking. I could hear them more coherently since some of the kids left as soon as Ms. H walked out the door.

"You should be! I'm a sophomore, and some upperclassmen I know said that the school reevaluate your grade at the end of every term. And if you fail your classes, you might get kicked out of the school. Not that I know of anyone who've actually been kicked out…"

…

_Oh._ So that might be why she told me to really try.

Hmm.

Well I don't give a hoot. I have the feeling that I can get through Lit/Comp with just doing normal class works, this class's research papers aren't even a problem since it give you one long-ass month. And I took only the classes I will excel in as starters, like mythology, fictional writing, and orchestra. The only problem would be Physical Science/Lab, and the project that doesn't make sense from the Lit. class., that would be a good chunk of the final… Ugh, my head hurt thinking about _partnered project_… And _group lab work_… If only they didn't require at least one Math or Science for each term!

Okay I need to ignore these downer classes and focus on what's important. Like the short writing class next hour. Or lunch. Or my orchestral class. Or better! **Mythology**. _Then physical science…_

And weirdly, there's this extracurricular activities hour at 3 o'clock… Which school even give you a class to be in a club? It's not really required… right?

* * *

><p>I waked out of the library after looking through the many tall shelves. Kinda glad about the quiet section. And the tall ceiling, and the fancy wooden shelves. The many books. Not so much for the computer lab right next door, but... it will be helpful. Kinda glad about the library looking old but not beat up. Being glad about the library shall be my highlight of the day. Until I walked out, only to encounter a certain Alfred from this morning, strolling down the hallway. I faced the other way so that our eyes won't meet. The amount of eyes after him is insane though. Girls and some guys alike. Can't blame a stud for his good look, I guess. But he was looking nervous the whole time first hour (mindless things that I noticed before my own nervousness took me down). What does a guy like him have to worry about, really. If I was him, the entire school would probably know me by the end of first week. Bleurgh. Too many people in contact. How does people like that not get an allergic reaction from the seer amount of socialness. I know I will, from just have like… 5 friends. Friends with benefit anyway.<p>

Fictional Writing was exactly what it said. You write. Fictionally. We actually did something even on the first day, like listing out story ideas for 10 minutes from one word at the beginning of class. Then the Bulgarian teacher gave us an outline of the work we will do in class. To be short, we write everyday for practice from a given theme. I just love creative works. There's not a scale or certain keywords you have to include in the story to get a good grade. Most of the work is done outside of class, but I don't really have anything to complain about since writing and reading is all I do outside of school anyway.

Then I left for lunch. The cafeteria was located in between two linking buildings. It's spacious, has a modern feel to it, and looks clean. Most of the students eat outside at the many round, cute little tables and some long tables, scattered under the tall trees in the courtyard. The sun really doesn't bother them at all, and if it does, then there's also tables inside the cafeteria as well. For me, I know where I'm sitting all year round immediately. That one inside table in the corner, close to the exit, with trashcan right outside the door. And luckily it's not occupied.

The food tasted strange, but not bad. I might just consider cooking myself, if I have free time and miss the English food that much.

* * *

><p>[That night]<p>

The day didn't get any better, just like I thought. It's always the first day that suck. So far, we got a notification from the school's email, same one that sent out all the things like school guide book, BlackBoard login information, the weather(?)... And it's the list. The hand picked or possibly computer generated random pairs of names. And I got stuck with Alfred.

Imagine school tomorrow though. Two random girls, one is an upperclassman, have already messaged me to have a chat privately about switching partner, in which I "politely turned down" (that means ignore), as Alfred is also involved in the matter. I've also been looking around for more info, as no one have time to sit back and wait until Friday for the assembly talk. Everyone on the school forum is going nuts with all these new discussion threads that freshmen started to ask for advices from upperclassmen. After some "research", it turn out the process isn't even hard, accepting that paperwork needs to be done. A single paper with both partners signed and reason why. Then another immediately to fill in the new partner. That was it. And it could just happen anytime until the end of next week.

Today is only a Wednesday. And everyone is switching partner right now. From best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend if they have one. Now, of course it's awkward for a straight-as-can-be person to be doing a project about Love with another straight guy/girl. But still, people need to calm the fuck down. It's not like a gay/lesbian endemic just broke loose. Just by doing a project with another guy won't turn you gay! It won't!

This school have some nerve to even get that theme accepted. Maybe this country doesn't care about the whole public display of affection in school? Whaaat.

So I've decided to close the laptop lid, sitting on my bed, in the apartment room right next to Uncle Roger's house that he had generously lent me. I think he has some sort of connection with M. Academy. All of his kids go there. And there are plenty other exchange students living in this apartment complex too.

So far, M. Academy seems to have lured me here, surrounded me with its many luxuries, and slowly swallowing me up into its many mysteries and obstacles to come. Or that's just strange old America. Who can tell. I'm going to sleep, as tomorrow will be an even longer day.

. - *oOo* - .

"_Txt me after school tmr_

_when u r done with ur_

_club thing. We'll try to meet up_

_and talk more then :D"_

-From Alfred F. Jones,

Wednesday, August 20 9:20 PM

* * *

><p>Song of The Day: Bleachers - Wake Me<p>

A/N: *does the jazz hand* Tada! Yes, I know I have no decency as a human~

I'm buried in guilt from random update. But you know you love it ;D Thanks for reading, guys. Your reviews made me very happy, I couldn't help it!


	4. Chapter 4

A long days awaits me as I wake up this morning. I can feel it in my bones. It's only the second day of school. I'm excited, but it's really a lot of work getting up. And Arthur hasn't text me back. You might be wondering how I even got his phone number in the first place. I didn't. It's there and accessible for me, since I'm his writing project partner, on his school profile (these are password locked from the public, thank god!) Also, to clarify things, they are not really the actual phone number. They are the school's version of fake Google phone number that forward stuffs to your phone. Seems like the school got me an M. Academy Student account that leads to a Blackboard account for class, forum, discussion, grade purpose, a school email account and a phone number, all integrated together. I like how I can access everything with one sign-in, but it's kinda scary. I know me and my dad filled out a bunch of papers at the start of the school year, but I can barely remember what we wrote down, or how much information we gave the school?!

It's already 7:34. I should get out of bed soon to be able to catch breakfast before class. I heard from Toris that the food is usually even better than lunch, with a cereal bar and a buffet options of hot breakfast. Let's see... checking my email... they have French toast, sunny side up, pancake, bacon, biscuit and gravy for Thursday 21st. I suddenly feel very awake now. Damn the school and its manipulative morning announcement.

* * *

><p>[Afternoon]<p>

Arthur didn't talk to me the entire time we were in class together. Well, we sat far away from each other in 1st hour. And everyone was busy listening to the teacher lecturing in science.

.

~.oO*Oo.~

"Where are you right now?"

-From Arthur Kirkland,

Thursday, August 21 3:20 PM

~.oO*Oo.~

.

.

~.oO*Oo.~

"Just finished with astronomy.

Meet me at the front gate?"

-From Alfred F. Jones,

Thursday August 21 3:23 PM

~.oO*Oo.~

.

"Hey." Arthur walked over to me from the Fine Art building. I was kinda surprised that he seemed to have not carried anything but a book with him.

"Sup Arthur! You are fast." I stopped leaning onto the metal gate and grabbed my bag from the ground.

"Same to you."

"Let's get something to eat first. Where'd ya wanna go?"

"I don't know. Just… wherever."

"Burger King then? It's only a few blocks away."

"Sure." Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable, but he still went with me anyway. The street was still full of people, mostly parents and their kids walking home from the middle school and elementary school nearby.

"So what club are you in? I was forced into Astronomy by the club advisor yesterday." I chuckled, still remembering how Mrs. Bonnefoy successfully converted almost half of the students who showed up into the new Astronomy Club.

"Book Club and Witchcraft Club. I might join some other clubs if I have time."

"You can join more than one?" I gasped. Why doesn't anyone talk about this? This is so important!

"Yes, I just signed up for them on the day we register for class. Did you not?"

"I think I put myself down as Undecided and that was done. Damn. What happens when you try to rush through the pile of paperwork…"

"That's alright. I think everyone else did too, since most of the people in my clubs are the upperclassmen."

We got there in less than 5 minutes. I went and fill my drink while Arthur ordered his things, then we sat at an empty table at the very back.

I took a sip from the coke and look down to the table. It's too quiet.

Arthur seemed to catch onto the mood too. He shifted in his seat and slid his book to the side.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Arthur cleared his throat.

"Oh, just… I thought we should, ya know, get to know each other more. Since we're partner and all."

Shit. I'm sounding like a school girl.

"Ah, yes. About that, have anyone said anything to you?"

"What kind of thing?" Nah, not really. I don't talk much to people, really. There's Kiku who sits behind me in first period. The Baltic kids, some girls in art, football guys I've become friends with at lunch today…

"Like someone wants to be partner with you?"

"What? No?! I mean everyone have got to have someone as partner already, right? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've received about 4 or 5 emails so far from girls asking to switch partner. So yeah, if you want to, I don't mind. I can forward them to you so you can-"

"Arthur stop. We haven't even started! Do you have any idea for another partner yet? You'll need someone too, if we switch." I cut Arthur off midsentence. Nice save, me.

"It's fine. I'll manage somehow."

Ugh Arthur no.

"It's not fine. Now slow down a bit so I can understand you, okay? And we have time. I don't even know who those girls are, probably." I said in the most convincing voice I can think of.

"Why? Don't you want to be partner with a girl?"

"Well yes, I do. But I don't. I don't know… I'm not very good with girls. And it'll feel awkward to partner up with a girl, doing a project over Love, don't you think?"

It's almost like you are required to fall in love with the opposite gender if you ever get partnered together. Seriously. I can feel my face heating up from trying to make legit argument and also from the thought. What am I, a 12 years old middle schooler?

"As far as I know, most people are coupling up, though." Arthur said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Yeah… but what if I don't like them? It'll be awkward. I'd rather be with someone I can get along with. It's less complicated that way."

Yes Arthur, I just don't want to say straight out that I'm a virgin, and I have no experience with girls whatsoever, as my dad literally whirl me places. And possibly would stick his nose in or secretly follow me places on my dates to take awkward pictures and send them to mom, if he sees me with a female. I can see that happening. Ugh dad…

"Well that make sense, I guess…"

Yes. Thank you Arthur. Thank you.

"Yeah! So we should talk more and maybe if we get along, we can just stay like this. Or at least until either of us find someone else to partner up with. Does that sound better?" I said, a bit rushed with relief.

"Okay, sounds like a deal. Just so you know, if we decide to stay like this, it will be until after Halloween that the registration open up again. Are you sure?"

"We still have next week, don't worry. If I decide that we absolutely can't get along, then we'll talk more on this."

"Sounds swell. I just wanted to tell you before I turn them down."

Whew, thank god he didn't go there.

"Number 88, number 89!" The waitress said as she lay down the two trays of food. Great timing.

It seems that Arthur didn't get a drink though. Instead, he bought a bottle of water.

"Sure you don't want a drink?"

"No. I don't like the tea they have here." He said, dipping a fries into the ketchup.

"Yeah? What kinda tea do you like then?"

"Hot. Not iced. I have many brands at home. My favourite is earl gray, but most day I just go with green tea."

"Hey! I like green tea, too!" I chomped on the burger and took a sip from the coke.

As I ate, I glance over to Arthur from time to time. How he wore a black sweater despite the weather outside. How he carried a book possibly everywhere. How he doesn't like the salad from the sandwich. Yes, he ordered a chicken sandwich despite going to "Burger" King.

"So tell me. You like books, right? What's your favorite books?"

"Uh...I read all kind of books. I'm reading a collection of short Norse Myths right now for class."

"You have mythology? Lucky duck! I almost signed up for that, but I guess the class is pretty full, isn't it?"

"Yes. Packed."

"I like mythology. They are not full of sappy love stories. You can tell I don't read a lot of young adult stuffs. But I like mystery and fantasy. One of my favorites is The Series of Unfortunate Events. I've read quite a few from the U.K. too, like the Sherlock Holmes series or Harry Potter, but everyone read those. I'm currently trying to get into the Lord of the Rings."

Arthur paused a bit, just stared at me without words, which is really surprising since he haven't met my eyes for more than a fragment of second since we've met. Then he broke the eye contact and continued to nibble on the fries again.

"I liked them too, the Sherlock Holmes books. It has been so long though, so I might need to read it again."

"I have the digital copies of Sherlock Holmes, if you want."

"No, it's fine. I probably don't have them back home anymore so I might just buy the series again online. Also I really don't like digital copies, therefore I don't own a Kindle."

"What? You get to read more books, and it's more convenient! No more carrying 5 books around! For example, those LOTR books! Or Harry Potter!"

"I guess you do have a point." Arthur smiled at my gestures. Then he noticed that I was looking and cleared his throat a bit. "It's a personal preference sort of thing. I just like physical copies better."

I kinda get the feeling that he's not comfortable talking with me. Maybe he's just shy?

"So what are your schedule this term? I know we are in… 2 classes together, right?" I took a sip from the coke again. Talk about awkward gesture. Two dudes eating together, trying to get to know each other. But man, imagine us as best bros someday though! It's glorious... Ahem, I need to get a grip.

"Yes. We have English and Physical Science together. I'm also taking Independent Research, Fictional Writing, Mythology, and Orchestra."

"Orchestra? Our school has an orchestra?" My god. This school is ridiculous.

"What? Do you play any instrument?" It seems like my question piqued his interest.

"Um…trumpet, and a little bit of trombone, drum, and the sax..." I felt a bit flushed. I've never told any of my friends about this.

"You know you'd be perfect in orchestra or the marching band, right? We have a marching band too."

"Oh, and I play the piano, not sure if that count. You think?" I smiled.

"Wait, aren't you in football? That's probably why. We can only one major elective every term."

"What's a major elective?"

"There are minor electives, short classes like Fictional Writing, Pop Quiz, that give you half of a credit. Normal classes give you one whole credit. Then there's sport, orchestra, choir, and I guess marching band and cheer too, that give you 1.5 or 2 class credits. The school will clarify these at the assembly tomorrow, probably."

"Sounds complicated. I don't get it, but it's fine. I'm okay with being in football all year!"

"I heard the team's try-out is very selective."

"Yeah." I said, remembering the small warm-up session we did today as we were going over the agenda for the practice. "Hopefully I'll make JV. What about you? Try-out for orchestra?"

"There is one. But I don't need to, since we have just the right amount of violinist. Not so much for clarinet or trumpet though."

"So you play a violin! I've always wanted to try it. But I broke my mom's violin in 1st grade whenever she tried to teach me… I haven't had the courage to try again since," I laughed awkwardly, poking at the empty coke.

"You broke it? I can't believe you! Did you just snap the poor thing-" He leaned forward in shock.

"No, nothing like that! Jeez Arthur I was 6 years old! I broke the strings before I was able to make any violin sounding noise."

"O-oh." Arthur calmed down a bit and sat back down. So I did the same.

"Two of the four strings. It gave me a few red scratches… It probably wasn't as bad, but I was still a kid and it hurt so badly. I'm kinda traumatized by it…" I murmured.

"It's alright, Alfred. That happened to me my first year playing violin, too. It never did again, though. You probably applied too much pressure, or the string was old."

There was silence between us for a while. I stood up to go throw away the trash. Arthur noticed, and did the same.

"You like chocolate or vanilla?" I turned over to his direction and said.

"Chocolate?"

"What about cookies? Do you like them?"

"Cookie… Oh, biscuit. Yes. Why?"

"I forgot you guys call it that." I gave a small smile and then walked to the counter. If we are gonna talk, I probably need more food. I got us two shakes and some cookies. Yep. Heal my trauma, and stomach.

The order was taken immediately by the girl behind the counter since there wasn't many customer at that time. I got back to the table and placed the chocolate shake in front of Arthur.

"You know you didn't have to." He thanked me nonetheless. I just grinned at him. It's nothing much. And Arthur looked happy.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked out of curiosity and also to get back on topic, of course.

"Hmm… about 7 years by now? I started quite early, around 5 years of age, then stopped playing for about 2 years…" Arthur looked deep in thought.

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"I can play the piano. And electric guitar. I tried a bit of clarinet for one year, but I'm not very good at it." Arthur said, then reached for his water. "What about you? When did you start?"

"I'm not even sure. I didn't go to class or anything. Mom, Dad, and his friends taught me a bit of everything. They even had their own jazz band together way back. My favorite is probably trumpet and the piano although I'm sorta out of practice." I said, scratching my head.

"You can go to the music building, you know. They have a grand piano in most rooms except for the marching band's room. Also, I think you can join the orchestra or band for fun without being in the class. We have morning and afternoon practice sessions." he said, as-matter-of factly.

"Ugh nah, I'm okay. I can't wake up in the morning, and we usually have football practice after school until like 7."

"Just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it. Maybe I can sneak into the music building from art class. We usually have class outside anyway."

"You have art?" he asked, picking at a small cookie.

"Yeah, I like working with clay."

"Not much of an outside thing, is it?"

"Yeah. I talked to Ms. Michelle, the art teacher, and apparently, we don't work with clay until November. Guess I'll just stick around. I also have Geometry. Oh yeah." I just remember about Matthew.

"What?" Arthur looked up at me as he drank the shake.

"I found out yesterday that my geometry teacher is actually my cousin." I said with a straight face.

He almost spit out his shake. (His face was hilarious, btw.)

* * *

><p>We finished the cookies and decided to go home, as it was almost 15 minutes until 5 o'clock.<p>

"Well, it was nice talking to you." I gave a friendly smile at the boy as we walked out.

"Same to you."

I think Arthur opened up to me a bit more after today. For example, he almost forgot about the book he was carrying at the table.

"Arthur, your accent is really cool. You should speak more." I blurted out my thought without much thinking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you hardly speak at all in class. Your voice is smaller than most people too."

"Yeah?"

"I really mean it okay?"

Like, I can hear him just fine, ya know, but it's not from the lung. It's just somewhere in his throat. I don't even know.

"You should try speaking out loud sometimes. It feels good." I concluded my analyzing Arthur's cool accent.

Arthur really doesn't seem to speak much. Wait, I have an idea.

"Sit next to me tomorrow, will ya? We should sit together. I like getting to know you more."

"...Okay."

We kept walking toward the school. The sun was setting now. The pleasant autumn wind brushed by, making me fall in love again California's autumn.

"Hey Alfred." Arthur said after a while.

"What?"

"Is it just me or… Where do you live?"

"Oh. Just around the corner." I yawned. "Where do you live at?"

Arthur kept walking for a bit.

"Here."

A strong gush of wind washed over us, blown away the colorful leaves from the tall trees. The trees at the entrance of Mr. Roger's apartments.

* * *

><p><em>Song of the Day: Panic! At the Disco - When the Day Met the Night <em>

_A/N: Man I love this song of the day thing so much, I wanna give you guy a list of songs you should listen to while reading :)_

_Yass, new chapter, much nerds... Blame real school and all of its wicked AP classes. _

_*cross fingers* Hopefully I'll have time to update again soon * ^ *)/_

_You guys are awesome for sticking with this very weird story. Reviews make me super happy! Please do leave me your comments of the story so far *blow kisses*_


	5. Chapter 5

We were standing on the sidewalk in front of Uncle Roger's flats, or apartment buildings, whatever you might call it. The buildings are 2 stories, designed to resemble a square almost, with flats facing each other, except for the two gates in and out, and a large yard in the middle. The buildings are surrounded by pine trees and shrubs behind the short, maroon colored metal fences. His family lives in the first, most spacious apartment on ground floor. My room is immediately to the left with an interior of living (reading) area, small kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. At first, they wanted me to eat with them, too, but I had to decline the offer. I've receive a lot of things from his family already, I can't be even more indebted to them. I don't like being indebted to anyone. I can cook for myself just fine, but he usually bring food over anyway, so that I can try "American food". Aunt Mitchell does that too. She's the nicest widow aunt I know, and she lives a few houses away from here. If I say someone is nice, they are fucking saints, okay? Believe me, because she doesn't have to like me, but she really try. And I'm not a fucking piece of shit that can't appreciate people going out of their way to be nice to others.

"Here." I said with an unexpectedly calm voice.

I don't even know what I was hoping. No, I definitely wasn't hoping. I was anticipating.

"Hey I live here too." Alfred said, his eyes widen by the seconds at the realisation.

"What the fuck." I questioned myself. The whole time we were walking, I expected Alfred to go down a different path anytime soon, and prepared myself for the 'My house is this way. See you tomorrow.'

But it never came.

"Wow Arthur." Alfred let out a whispered, now looking at me intensely.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," he stared at me with undecipherable bright eyes and whistled. "Yeah I heard you. And I feel the same way, man. What the friggity fuck?"

Whoa there. I almost said it out loud again. I really didn't expect it from that cut- I mean, look at him! Calm down, Alfred. Don't mean to be a bloody downer but _that_ would totally turn heads at school, too. And not because he is fucking fit for a freshman. Not that I think he's fit but-

"Pal. We're goin in." he grinned and placed his arm around my neck. His grin is different from the ones I've seen so far today.

"Where to?" I furrowed my brows and got away from his arm, only to get my wrist grabbed by the boy as he motioned me toward the building.

"Your apartment. Where else?"

"Hell no, Alfred. Why don't you go to_ your_ flat?" I flailed my arm (totally didn't, but I didn't exactly just "struggle" to get away. I don't do struggle. Ever.)

"What? Are your parents here or something? I wanna meet them!" His grin widen a bit, that goofy lopsided grin that kids make.

"I live alone!" I almost wanted to shout. I'm not really angry, just a bit shaken up from not… being in my pace. And weird out by the skin contact. Surprised too.

"Then what's the big deal?" He replied with the usual cheerfulness.

As I was being dragged in, Aunt Roger was sitting at the front porch with her smallest daughter, Lesley, playing catch with the neighbor's children using a small ping pong ball.

"Hey there, Arthur. You are late today? Is that Alfred with you?" she smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Roger! He was with me!" Alfred gave a huge toothy grin at the lady as he continued to lead me inside.

"Oh great! You two are already friends?" she smiled as she picked up Lesley to give us a small wave.

Fucking babies and their cuteness. Babies are so precious... Wait, no. I need to get away from Alfred. I get distracted so easily, it's not funny.

"Yes ma'am! We are doing a project together for school. I'm visiting him for a bit."

Alfred Fucking Jones. We aren't friends. And no one said you can come.

I don't wanna act like I'm being forcefully dragged in front of my aunt, but I should think of a smarter solution than freezing up and walking along with Alfred on reflex. I stopped the awkward struggling, and so Alfred stopped holding onto my wrist.

"Take your time, sweethearts. Come over and eat with us again later, okay? The usual time!" she said to Alfred whilst trying to get the ping pong ball that had fallen into Lesley The Great's grip.

**_Chance_**.

I took off from Alfred's side and ran as fast as I could to my door. Of course I have the key ready in my pocket, and can easily slip behind the door before Alfred can catch up to me. So I did.

Alfred immediately noticed me running and started running too. Of course he was a second behind. By the time he got close, I was already behind the other side of the door. Ha! What now, Alfred? I stood back, hands on hips after locking the door, enjoying the victorious feeling.

**_Click_**. The lock did a 90 degrees rotation. The next second, Alfred was inside, grinning so much it even reach his eyes.

"Aha!"

He closed in and reach for my hand. After placing the key in my palm, he back away and did a small _victory_ _bow_.

"Thank you!" he laughed.

It's ridiculous. I forgot to take the key with me in my hurry.

I was so close... And in my hypothetical tears, I started laughing too. At myself. And how ridiculous we must have looked to Aunt Roger outside. Also how ridiculous we look now, out trousers and shirts wrinkled and messy. I don't even know what was so funny but we couldn't stop laughing. It was contagious.

I signed loudly and took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing while Alfred was still dying in the corner. Alfred is so weird. I don't even know why I didn't get mad at him. He basically broke into my apartment!

I've learn more about the guy just from this afternoon than I ever imagined. He reads, draw and play music. He is, in a way... just a regular guy like any guy out there... I felt... wrong this afternoon, for lumping him with all the althetic arseholes I've dealt with in my earlier years. But none of that crossed my mind at the time. We were two grown-arse high schoolers, chasing each other like dumb elementary kids.

"Sorry Arthur. I probably went overboard with my prank." Alfred breathed out and took his glasses off to wipe away the tear from laughing too much.

"Whatever, arsehole." First mistake, I almost stuck out my tongue in his face as an act of rebellion. Second mistake, without much thought, I took off one of my socks and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Alfred protested, then took off his shoes and hurled it in my direction, his face grinning like an idiot again.

"That fucking hurt, buttface!" I shouted out loud after blocking it with my palm.

I threw it back at him, harder this time. He blocked it with his arm and picked up my indoor slipper that was sitting at his side.

"You started it!" he glared playfully at me with a smirk.

"No, you started this entire mess!" I raised my voice, trying to hold down the laughter and keep my face from breaking into a grin as I grabbed two other slippers from the cupboard.

Whatever power Alfred had, I have to admit, his grin was definitely contagious.

* * *

><p>After we were done with the… "shoe fight", in which I took...ahem… no initiative, it was entirely Alfred's fault…I went and prepare tea. (Not for him! I told him to fuck off, but he insisted upon staying and cleaning up the mess, so I guess it's fine.)<p>

"Drink, then leave. You are done fixing my shoe cupboard, right?" I said, placing the cup of tea on the counter.

"Yeah. Aren't **we** going to Mrs. Roger's house for dinner though?" Alfred, whose eye was wandering around my apartment, poked his head up from behind the counter and made a face that somewhat resembled a "pout".

Come on kid, I am not your parent.

"I don't usually eat there." I said curtly, as I head over to small sofa in the living room area, sat down, picked up the forgotten mythology book from this afternoon, and sip on some tea.

Alfred stopped his snooping around and sauntered over to the other sofa.

"Your couch has a nicer color than the one I've got in my apartment. Though I guess our rooms are kinda the same, structure-wise." Alfred commented, making himself comfortable lying down.

"Where is your flat... apartment exactly?" I asked.

"Right above ya," he rolled over and pointed at the ceiling. "Which remind me, is that cactus in the garden yours then?"

"Oh no. Little Barry."

I ran to the back door immediately. I plan to leave it out for the sun every day and bring it in as soon as I get home. I was… _a little bit distracted_ today it seems. California's night doesn't get as cold yet (and they said it won't be that cold even in the winter) but I just can't leave the poor thing out there in the dark alone. Ever.

"I've noticed since I came here that it's usually there in the morning or noon but gone in the afternoon." Alfred said as he stepped outside too barefooted. "You sure about taking it outside? Potted plants stay inside."

"But it's a cactus. It needs sunlight." I sort of scowled at him.

"My mom forced me to take care of hers. They blooms everywhere." he sighed, as if it was hectic in the slightest. _Cacti blooming everywhere. Much common. So bother._

"What did you do to make them bloom? I've never seen mine bloom." I gasped (Nay, I never gasp). Alfred making cactus _bloom_ doesn't seems like much of a surprising thing now, does it?... Haha... ugh I need to stop with this whole monologue about Alfred and focus on my cactus.

"What kind is it?"

"Missouri Pincushion."

"How old is it?"

"About 6 years. Seven years top."

"And what did you call it?" Alfred asked in his sing song voice this time.

"..." Shite.

"You called it Barry didn't you? D'aww! You gave your cactus a pet name!" he squealed like a little girl.

"It's the scientific name! The full name is Escobaria Missouriensis." I grunted, my face probably flushed red.

"Yeah right. Anyway, leave it inside. Or if you really want to, put it in the shade. Also, Mom told me cacti doesn't bloom until they are mature. She got most of hers as gifts from friends anyway, so they were probably really old," he smiled at the little cactus.

"I guess I'll take your advice then..." I signed. I actually never did much research since... it's a cactus. How hard can it be to keep a cactus alive? Guess I'd rather it not blooming while I was still in my old house, too. Because of a certain _little_ _brother_. And Alfred had cacti that bloomed. Little Barry needs to bloom, now that I'm rid of that family. Sort of.

"Man, I hope I get to see the little guy bloom." Alfred squat down and reached to touch the little spines while glancing at me playfully to see if I was looking.

"Don't touch Barry!"

No one touches my cactus.

"But your apartment is kinda boring don't you think? There's like nothing except for the stuffs that was already there." Alfred turned around and sauntered back inside. As he made small whistling noises (that are not professional enough to be actual whistles) Then he came close to the little kitchen space. "You mind if I look through these cabinet? There probably more interesting stuffs there?"

If tea is what you deem as interesting. Nevertheless, he was already opening them, not awaiting my answer. _Of course_.

Alfred opened the closest doors and saw boxes after boxes of tea. Then the one after that. Cans of tea. Then the one on top. Tea.

Tea is my main priority, and of course I had to stock up on some British brands. Everything else would of course be in the fridge. I really don't know what the boy was trying to accomplish, as he was now looking through the many drawers in which I put my tea, cocoa powder, coffee, sugar, and creamer.

"Arthur. You have a serious problem right here, okay? Where's the food?" he said with an incredulous face. It make me feel bad because I was about to break it to him that he had nothing to worry about, and that I don't plan to use most of those tea for a long time.

"Have you smarten up and check the fridge? Geez." I gave him a half smile from actual pity. His face depicted the exact picture of someone who's about to break down from shock.

He ran to the fridge and opened the two doors as quick as he could.

The he quietly walked over to the sofa where I was sitting at.

"Arthur. I don't know what to tell you." His voice was almost incoherent. "Come."

"Where?"

"My apartment. I need to show you a fucking real fridge and get you real food."

"Why should I? My fridge is as real as can be! So's the food"

"You are malnourished. You are not okay. You need help." Alfred managed. "Shut up and come with me."

"I don't want to. I'm not hungry. Also, we just ate a while ago."

"Yes you are, too! You have like, nothing in your fridge! Come," Alfred begged. "Also, that doesn't count as a real meal!"

Alfred made sure I followed him upstairs. The evening was cool as we climbed the dark maroon metal stair upward. It was really true that his flat was right above me. He opened the door to let me in. Immediately, I could see the humanly touch here and there. Alright that sounded lofty and nice, really, but there's sweatpants and trash littering here and there. A dried cup of coffee on the _coffee table_ (?). Some papers next to it. Alfred's boxer on of the sofa.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like the one with actual problem here." I said, pointing at the boxer.

"Hey! I couldn't find that anywhere this morning." He ran over and snatched the piece of undergarment. "Well, at least my apartment looked lived in."

Well that's true. But I would beg to differ if he was to say this is fine, because this place can really look lived in without the trash too.

"When was the last time you cleaned this place?"

"Uh… I haven't the time? I just moved in last month. It's probably still good." he said innocently.

Oh no.

"Anyway, come over and have a look at my fridge. Pick out something to eat while you're at it."

I walked around the counter. The sink was littered with trash, unwashed cups, forks, and spoons. The trashcan in the corner was full, and sitting next to it is of course a trash bag or two. Alfred ran into the kitchen and opened up both doors of the mini fridge, showing the massive amount of frozen meal boxes, frozen pizza, sausage, cheese, hotdog, cartons of eggs, milk, smokies, bacon, half of a mac n cheese bowl, and 2 rows of pop, can or bottles alike. All squished inside the poor mini fridge.

"Where is your vegetable? In the cupboard?" I asked, my voice faltering.

"Nope, all right here!" He pulled the bottom drawer of the fridge, showing a bag of mixed salad that looked untouched and a few tomatoes.

."I don't know, Alfred. How do you live with just meat and dairy."

"Rude!" He pouted, pulling out a frozen steak Banquet box, showing me the potatoes and corn.

"That's frozen meal, Alfred." I mustered. "Also, not enough vegetable."

"Well, I look okay, don't I? It's fine! Mom never had a problem with my eating habit."

"Well…"

"What ya want?" he asked, despite shoving another Banquet box in my hand. This time, chicken nuggets.

"...I think I'll pa- Oh, remember Aunt Roger! Let's go eat there instead. They are expecting us after all." I diverted.

"Yeah, let! Her cooking is much better than frozen food anyway!" Alfred cheered, then glanced at his wrist watch. "It's just the right time too!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been eating downstairs a lot these days. Almost every night!" he laughed.

"Oh...great. Let's go then." I said slowly with an awkward laugh… I'd rather going back to my place and lie down, hoping that I won't have to one day experience an ambulance whirling all the way here to pick up a certain meat poisoned teen from upstairs. Or worse being the one to find Alfred's body trapped in his own flat from the accumulating trash that would eventually break the fragile floor upstairs and pour straight down into my flat.

* * *

><p>Song of the Day: Mika - "Grace Kelly"<p>

A/N: The power of procrastination is amazing... *is currently thinking about knitting or paint something cute, despite college essays and real life*

Oh, I have a question. **Tbh, would you guys prefer me keeping this fanfic clean?** As in the language (that I've kinda abuse lately?) and possibly the M rated stuffs that I said would eventually happen later on?

We should talk about this, because I did put this under T rating, and although I kinda have the idea that most of you don't care... ( I dont use strong language IRL, at all, and my 12 years old self would probably cry if she'd known the kind of person she would become one day ahaha xD)

Tell what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_"__Come with me!" I hollered at Dad who's still slowly following me. _

_I was running through a large meadow with really tall green grass. The grayish sky gradually lifted, leaving behind big puffy clouds floating in the blue, blue sky. It reminds me of the early summer sky of Oklahoma. My dad often drive me up the many hills with green forest enveloping the lonely road. We would park the car somewhere off the road and then venture into the forest to take pictures of the wood._

_"__Wait up, Alfred!" he shouted from behind me._

_Without looking back, I laughed and ran faster. The grass parted as I ran. Until I was out of the open. In front of me, the barren dry sand as far as the eye can see. Only a few cacti with yellow flower blooming in the bright sunlight. _

_"__Arthur, look!"_

_Arthur? Who's that? _

_Where's my dad?_

_No one was behind me. My voice continue to echo until the sand below me seemed to have opened up and swallowed me whole._

I woke up gasping. Then I realized, it was just a dream. Of course. Breathing out in relief, I sat up and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand.

It's a strange dream, whatever it was. I can barely remember what happened before the whole running part. Dad have told me that dream is a sign that your brain is resting and reorganizing old memories. Odd, I know.

I quickly got ready for school. Still can't get use to this. The last time for this week anyway, since it's Friday! I washed my face, brush my teeth, and got myself a bottle of water as I slid my phone unlocked. Still only 6:48 AM. I went to sleep early yesterday after crashing Mrs. Roger's dinner. Too worn out from the fun; we didn't leave until almost 10 o'clock. I looked around at the dirty sink... still full of junk...still unclean. Uh, I try to ignore the fact that Dad would magically sweep in and make the house clean and in an hour or so before I take any notice. And Dad's not here anymore... I tried to keep the place clean after dad left me 3 weeks ago. Only lasted a week or so. As I wandered over to the sofa, my eyes met the pile of messy papers on the coffee table. Information of the football tryout and other important health papers that I either dug up from the big "Important: Alfred's paper" folder Dad left or got faxed from Dad. They required a health check-up, and it's done either by the school this Saturday, or on my own. Guess it won't hurt to go with the first option. It's also cheaper, $30. I sighed. Not even sure I can pass this try-out. I mean, I did really good compare to the others freshmen in the warm up yesterday. The coach seemed impressed. But… I don't think I fit in too well. It just… doesn't feel comfortable for me. Don't get me wrong, I love football! It's the air around me that felt...wrong.

I filled in the health paper quickly and stuck it in my bag, so I won't forget to bring it tomorrow.

Since it's this early, I bet Arthur downstairs is still at home. Guess I can knock on his door and get him to walk to school with me? Will he think I'm being too clingy? We only started talking yesterday… Maybe not then. Man, I'm not good with all this friendly business either. It would be inconsiderate if I don't think about it, but if I do, then it'd feel like… I'm too forced. It's awkward, being friendly. Like yesterday afternoon. It turned out okay though, toward the evening, when I was like "Okay, fuck this. I'm done being the nice dude." and just… do whatever. Arthur's attitude toward me changed too. I guess being all formal and nice is kinda forced. And Arthur is an interesting guy. Although his apartment is totally lame and his cupboards and fridge is greatly, greatly frowned upon.

* * *

><p>[First period: Assembly Hall]<p>

"Please stand for the national anthem." the lady's voice blared through the microphone.

Everyone stood up facing the flag that's to the right. I did the same, while looking around at the many people ahead of me. Some of them just stood. Some had their hand over their heart. I thought it'll be funny to ask a transfer student what they think of the daily national anthem. I think the U.S. is the only nation in the world who has this. I faced the front and met Arthur's face who is now 3 rows in front of me. Dude sure looked confused as hell to me. I went to first hour this morning, just to realize that there was an assembly for all freshmen in the main hall. Everyone's separated, except for I grabbed Kiku and Toris on the way in.

"Please be seated." she smiled at the crowd of freshmen. "Hello everyone, my name is Amy. I'm M. Academy's activities coordinator and counselor. The information bags are being handed out. We will start as soon as everyone get one."

I glanced over at the guy 5 seats away from me, who had a bunch of little bags of colorful pamphlets and papers. As soon as I got mine, I opened it up and looked inside to see a small mint. Nice! I love this school for being so considerate!

Popped the mint in my mouth, I pulled out the content of the bag.

"Basically, what we are having is an official meeting for our freshmen to get you guy's information on future events, so that we are all on the same page! It is not a freshmen welcome ceremony, thank god! More like an informal meeting so everyone can ask questions, since I usually get tons of email the first few weeks of the year… Alright, let us start with the red pamphlet!" the lady continued with her cheerful voice.

"This has the overview about the annual events at our schools, highlights achievements, statistics. Everyone can look through this in their free time. Moving onto the next paper in the order they were sorted, is the blue paper with the events for the Fall-Winter term. Everything that's bolded are concrete, which mean they will not change in time no matter what. The non-bolded, are often student organized, group/activities organized, or community based, in which the dates can move around, depend. You will be required to attend 5 of the 20 bolded events, and 2 more from either bolded or non-bolded. We will have sign-up paperwork ready for your homeroom teachers next week concerning the coming up event: our annual autumn bus trip in the second week of September. And there will be a meeting near then of course. This is all written at the end of the paper, so you don't have to make any note. Also, if you want to use your phone, please wait until after I'm done speaking. It will be short because I'm only briefing over everything, and I will be talking pretty fast, so I don't want anyone to miss out things.

"The green paper after that is the information about our annual literature project. Your homeroom teacher has probably briefed over it with everyone, so there's no point in state it again. If you have questions, look over our school forum for answers, or contact me at my office number or email on the card that everyone should have in their little bag. It's written everywhere else too, so you just have to look! Overall, simple project, the grading rubric is on the back of the same paper, and don't worry about missing any of these points. They are mostly based on holiday's events like Fall Break, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and they are big enough to be reminders anyway. Initially, we were going to have a session here explaining to you everything about the contest. However, as proposed from several teachers, we have decided that there were no need, as in it's not that big of a deal. It's too soon to be worrying about it anyway. There are few other papers behind the blue page, mostly FAQ, rules and regulation. Nothing too difficult. These are boring papers and you can read them whenever I'm done talking. Lastly, there's the prizes for the project if yours happen to get first, second, or third place, or the 10 runner-up. That's all! I'm done! Now I'm just going to… sit down and wait for everyone to go through the paper at your pace… so we can discuss them 15 minutes later!" the lady breathed out and fell onto the chair.

Hmm. Okay then. Weirdly colorful papers. I put the small bag to the side of my comfy chair and start going through the small stack of paper.

"Alfred." the boy next to me tugged lightly at my T-shirt's sleeve.

"What, Kiku?"

"Who's your partner for the project?"

"Oh, Arthur. You know, from across the room."

"Kirkland?"

"Yep! Who's yours? "

"Long, the Taiwanese transfer student…"

"Aren't you a transfer student too?" I looked over at the boy in black khakis beside me.

"No, I've lived here for 2 years actually."

"Nice, you liking California?"

"It's quite warmer here compare to Japan. I like it." he smiled shyly.

"Me too!" I laughed.

"Are you signing up for the autumn bus trip?" he mumbled as he carefully read the event page.

"I don't know yet… I mean we don't even know where we are going!"

"True. I'm still signing up for it. I like getting things done before hand so I don't have to worry about them later."

"That's good I guess," I shrugged. Then I turned to Toris. "What about you, buddy?"

"I don't know yet… I'll have to talk to Raivis. He's at home, sick..." he said nervously as he put the paper back inside the bag.

"I was thinking that, since you guys are always together."

"Well, yeah. We even rent an apartment together with another Estonian guy."

"Wow, there's also that, I guess. I might have to find someone soon, because I'm living alone right now…" I sighed. I like my own space. The apartment Mr. Roger rent us is $500 a month on a friend discount, excluding water and electric…. I mean that's really nice for one with actual living area, bedroom, kitchen, and private bathroom… though they are more compacted than most family apartment. I need to find someone I can split the rent with soon. Dad said around the winter or something would be nice because that's when the gas goes up because of hot water and heater…

"Are you living alone, Kiku?"

"No, I live at my aunt's house. Why?"

"Nothing." I smiled sadly. Kiku sounds like someone I can get along with just fine, although we haven't talk much. Man, so lucky to have relative around!

"Alright guys, start asking any questions you might have! I'm going to be here until 1st period end." Mrs. Amy said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>[That afternoon]<p>

School was dismissed at 3:00 today. I found out that there won't be required club/activities meeting on Friday for any students, and that's genuinely cool. I mean, who would want to hang around? It's already the weekend!

So as soon as the bell rung, I grabbed my bag and caught Arthur before he slip away again like this morning.

"Yo, Arthur!"

"What?" he replied, rather shaken up by my coolness.

"What?"

"What do you need?" he shrugged, raising his left brow.

"Oh nothing. Just waiting so we can walk home together. It's fine right?"

"... I guess. I need to drop by the orchestral room a tad bit to grab my violin though."

"Did you bring it to school? I didn't see it anywhere in the house yesterday."

"Oh, no. The school lent me one. I didn't think I would be in orchestra, so I didn't bring mine along. It's still being shipped here from U.K."

"Wow, cool!"

"It's nothing. Anyone can rent an instrument out as long as they pay a fee." he packed up and turned around toward the door. "You interested?"

"Nah, I have my trumpet with me! And I wouldn't really want to have anything to do with renting someone else's! Eww!" I stuck my tongue out that the thought. The germ, and the yuckiness.

"Well, violin doesn't require any of that contact." Arthur said as he continue to walk fast.

"But won't it feel weird? I've always stuck with my trumpet, and wouldn't trade it for the world! I've known it too well." I assumed with my trumpet in mind. The shiny golden piece of shit that I love so much.

"That's exactly why I'm getting mine shipped here, Alfred."

I smiled faintly as he glanced back. It's like he's reading my mind. Have a music buddy feels cool. I'm so glad we had something in common!

I kept following Arthur down the empty hallways until he stopped in front of the library's many lockers.

"You already have one?"

"Yes. I have a class with the librarian, so naturally, she gave me my number and the key. You can ask for yours anytime, you know."

"Arthur you are like, on top of everything! Is there anything you don't already know about the school?"

"There's a thing called the internet, Alfred. The school has a forum."

"Hey, I at least know that much!"

Arthur chuckled slightly at my protest. I refuse to be treated like a kid. I'm taller than Arthur by like more than an inch ya know.

He pulled out a folder and a book from the bag, then shoved everything else back into the locker.

"I remember you didn't have anything with you either yesterday!"

"I got the locker yesterday." he smiled.

"I like that." the word escaped me. Arthur looked a bit worn out smiling. But he also looked a bit happier I guess, compare to the usual scowl he always wear on his face.

"What, my locker?"

"No, your smile. You need to smile more, because you look...better!"

"Whatever Alfred." he said, ignoring my eyes.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth here." I grinned at him jokingly.

We power-walked from the second floor of the All Purpose Building, where all the culinary art classes are, to cross the little skyway to the 2nd floor of the Music building. My art class is around first floor of the All Purpose Building, btw.

Our school dedicate most of the Music building for band and orchestra. The first floor has the choir and practice rooms, while both orchestra and marching band has second floor. Arthur led me through the door inside a large room with many small lockers. I could see many instrument cases inside them. Arthur approached one and pulled a tiny key out from his pocket.

"Does most people not take their instrument home or something?" I said, looking around at the tall ceiling and supposedly sound proof practice rooms toward the other end of the room.

It's the first week. Also, we are early because I used the skyway." he said and pulled a small case out of the locker.

A few other people walked in from the opened door.

"See what you mean now." I nodded, impress with Arthur's extensive knowledge. He seriously has every down. Sometimes I'd like to think of him as an upperclassman almost.

"Hey Alfred! I didn't know you had orchestral!" the loud voice almost vibrate throughout the room.

I turned around to find two Germans walking in, the taller one waving vigorously at me.

"Hey Gilbert! Hi there, Ludwig. You guys have orchestra? I'm seriously feeling like switching from football to here!" I grinned.

I met Ludwig in my Geometry class, and he's usually being dragged around by his big brother everywhere, so that's how I know about Gilbert.

"We both have it, for now anyway, since the soccer season isn't until spring. That's when the actual thing get serious!" he winked and grabbed my neck with his arm into an awkward bro hug.

"I don't have anything to do with music, really. Just taggin' along with Arthur here!"

"Arthur? Are you the kid that've been hanging around Eli these day?" the white haired German's attention shifted to Arthur, who's still getting his violin case.

"Um… what?" he mustered.

"Elizaveta, the librarian, ya know. I hate her guts. She finds every chance to get me in trouble! Every single year." Gilbert whined.

"I just have her class…" Arthur said with a small voice.

"Sucks to be you!" he laughed loudly at the comment.

"It's not that bad actually..." Arthur said in a whisper compare to the loud upperclassman.

"Anyway are you up for a jam, Al? What do you play?" he said excitedly as he turned back to me with a pat on my back.

"What _what_?" I smiled.

"Instrument, duh."

"Oh... um… I'm not really-" I laughed nervously.

"Haha! Don't be shy around me, Al. You can tell a bro anything!" Gilbert laughed. Despite his little brother Ludwig's constantly shaking his head from behind him with a grim expression.

"Ah well, come see me sometimes, ja?"

"Okay…" I laughed forcefully and grabbed Ludwig as Gilbert was walking to the other side of the room for his locker. "Hey man, is your brother like that to everyone?"

"Ja, don't mind him too much. And never mention you play anything, Alfred, for your safety. If he finds out you plays anything, he'll find you, and drag you places for jams around town. Trust me, I know…" Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Oh-Okay… I'll keep that in mind." I said, looking over at the brass older German on the other side of the room that's talking raucously to another group of unfortunate people. Then I realize I totally left out Arthur this whole time. "Wait, I want to introduce you to Arthur-"

I turned around, but Arthur was not there anymore.

"The boy that was with you? He left whenever you were still talking to my brother." Ludwig shrugged at the door.

Why did he left without me? Damn you Arthur!

"Gotta catch him. I'll talk to you tomorrow in class." I hurried to the door.

"Okay then." he said and gave a small wave.

…

I ran out of the building and toward the closest way home, which is a main gate. Boy, was I glad about having a light backpack today.

"Alfred?" a voice called out my name from behind me. I looked back to see Arthur with a bottle of water, heading toward the way I came from.

"Hey! You left without me." I walked fast to Arthur.

"I didn't. I got a bottle of water while you were talking." Arthur said calmly holding up his water.

"Great, gimme a drink!" I grabbed the bottle and chugged it.

"Uh…" he looked at me wide eyed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing much. For your information, I drank out of it." he looked away.

"Yeah?" I replied, not sure what he meant.

"You are so daft." he laughed mockingly.

"Arthur, you meanie. Could have said something when you left." I pouted a little bit.

"You seems to know them well."

"Not really. My second time seeing Gilbert. I have Geometry with Ludwig, his little brother."

Arthur was quiet the whole way back to the apartment, which left me thinking. I know my Dad told me some people are just quiet because they want to, it makes them feel comfortable. Others, because they don't have anything to talk about, and there were no need to talk. There's also people that doesn't think you are worthy of their time, so they avoid talking to you. I think about it a lot as I grow older and find it true for most of the time. Wonder which one Arthur is. So I asked him, relaying exactly what I was thinking.

"Your dad sounds knowledgeable." Arthur looked over to me.

"Well yeah, he works with lots of people." I contemplate the idea of Dad being an all knowing old dude. Nah… He's too funny of a guy, I can't see him all strict and _knowledgeable._

"When did he find the opportunity to tell you that?"

"Um… we are almost always together. I follow him around to his work places and such. I think I was being really noisy one day and so he told me that, and also how he's usually the second person, but at the time, he was the third person to me. So I quiet down."

"Your dad doesn't sound sane." I looked over to him to see a weird out expression.

"I know right? Who'd tell their kid something like that? I guess I understood, but still, it was like a threat whenever he's being all serious and stuff, so I try to not disrupt his work. I told my Mom about Dad and she just laughed and said that she's usually the first person when she's with me. That made me feel a lot better, to be honest."

"Your parents sounds like they are happy together."

"Yeah, about that… they are divorced." I laughed nervously.

"That was not thoughtful of me. Sorry Alfred!" Arthur sounded flustered.

"No, it's nothing major… ya know. They said they are too different and all but they still talk to each other like old friends. None of them remarried yet, and that's a relief…"

"Oh…"

"But back to topic, which person are you right now?"

"I don't know Alfred. It's hard to tell," he said. "Human emotion aren't simple enough to be categorized into three."

"I know that! I mean, not everyone is always quiet. And you can be a little of this and little bit of that, ya know! For me, I'm usually none of them." I laughed. "I don't see the point in being quiet, because there are too many fun things to talk about."

"Oh." Arthur nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Then I guess you'd feel awkward when forced to be quiet, huh?"

"Most of the time, yeah. It's depend on the person and situation, ya know. I'd feel awkward around most people my age, being quiet. With my Dad, I just find other things to distract me, or watch him do his work. I feel comfortable being with Mom though."

"Maybe emotions are shared. Did you feel awkward not talking to me just then?"

"Yeah." I nodded

"What about now?"

"It's more comfortable?" I guess?

"I suppose I feel the same then."

That made me really happy. We walked home together in silent. But I didn't feel awkward anymore. It's rather comfortable I think.

We reached the apartment soon after. Arthur told me he had homework, so I let him off for tonight. I'll continue to pester him tomorrow! I also need to think about lots of things tonight. Like the health examination tomorrow. Or the stack of paper from this morning's assembly in my bag. The project that Arthur and I need to think about very soon.

* * *

><p>Song of the Day: Death Hearts by Stars<p>

A/N: Clarification: Amy, the Activity Coordinator, is the lady from Hetalia who narrate the story, you know who. I find her to be a great character despite not being a country, and so she is now. Yay!

I thought I could get a lot done during break. I was so wrong. Let's just say a lot of things happened this Thanksgiving, like party, family stuffs, driving practice ugh... Sorry for the late update guys o n o

Hope you like this update! I'm slowly getting into the story now (lol after 6 chapters) * ^ *)/


End file.
